


take a piece (or just walk away).

by 1roomdisco



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, alpha!sungjin, black haired jae, jae doesn't speak korean at all but sungjin speaks a bit of english, just saying that i write great pr0n don't miss out LMAO, omega!jae, psa sungjin is not the one harassing jae asjdfkjasl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1roomdisco/pseuds/1roomdisco
Summary: even though jae doesn’t speak korean, it doesn’t take too long for him to understand that currently, he’s the object of universally spoken degrading words an omega gets on a daily basis.





	take a piece (or just walk away).

**Author's Note:**

> \- [sue me, i'm wrecking jae in a span of 4 days? jfc](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12359583)
> 
> \- totally self-indulgent lmaooo i lowkey, like, really lowkey ship parkbros
> 
> \- if you're icky about a/b/o i promise i don't write dubious consent/helpless omegas/cock-minded alphas lol also this is a spin-off of my and [@ttamarrindo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttamarrindo/pseuds/ttamarrindo) upcoming omegaverse day6 fic god bless
> 
> \- kudos and comments are lyfe  
> 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

even though jae doesn’t speak korean, it doesn’t take too long for him to understand that currently, he’s the object of universally spoken degrading words an omega gets on a daily basis. he’s been there, _a lot_ , mind you—so much for omega independence movement in america—for the past ten years after he presented as an omega at the age of fifteen, but the thing is, this is not long beach, california.

this is seoul, and jae is alone.

he’s on the bus en route to the namsan tower, ready with his camera for a solo vlog before meeting jimin, a beta who first contacted him on instagram, saying that she could use a firsthand account from someone who actually works at google for her final thesis and _you’re korean and you’re never been to korea so i’m ready to show you around_. unfortunately she couldn’t accompany him to the namsan tower because she had morning lectures, and jae said it wasn’t a big deal. it’s only his second day in seoul, a very much needed one-week trip to his homeland after busting his ass off working as data analyst at google, the ever blinding silicon valley dream.

still, maybe it’s the omega in him. maybe it’s the mocking, loud laughter and lewd whistling coming from a bunch of barely seventeen years old in their high school uniforms leering at him ever since they got on the bus, took a whiff of jae’s sweet, _sweetly natural_ omega scent, and started the bullying that had rendered jae into a mess.

one; they’re trapping him who smartly chose to sit at the back of the bus, on the corner seat by the window.

two; _three_ of them are obviously alphas, reeking juvenile aggressiveness to exert dominance, while the one beta thinks it’s a perfectly good sport to film jae looking down to his lap, hopelessly feeling the burn on his cheeks and in his heart.

that’s right.

it’s already hopeless. his stop is not in another fifteen minutes and jae doesn’t think he can survive the harassment without breaking down anytime soon, something that must be what drove them wild in the first place. they might not have had many experiences with an omega before—a _male_ one at that. jae’s decorative hipster glasses are slipping on the bridge of his nose, and one of the alphas, probably the leader since he’s the buffest of the goons, grabs them, waits for the cheering from his underlings to subside, and then he _inhales_ the piece of cheap metal frame jae bought at the city hall subway station like he’s unlocking the next level of immature debauchery.

jae feels like throwing up. his vision is blurring and his hands are trembling. he starts to have a difficulty breathing; every breath he takes seems to pierce his lungs and when he’s whimpering inaudibly, somebody gets shoved to the floor and there’s scuffling that ends with jae’s hipster glasses cracked into two and the leader pinned to the other corner of the back seat, and a new, deep voice spitting biting words in korean.

this new stranger is a man with darker hair than jae’s, dressed in an oversized black pullover and loose joggers. his reflection on the window shows a grown up alpha male with big eyes and big nose and a set of snarling mouth, still speaking in a borderline threatening manner.

and then everything else is a blur. the other passengers who were mostly playing blind and deaf towards jae’s ordeal are beginning to chant to the goons to get off the bus on the next stop. the alpha stranger doesn’t even have to say anything to the beta student as he grabs his phone and probably deleting the video; jae swallows back a sob because not only that action is really _smart_ , but also worthy enough for any omega to express their gratitude.

the driver is a middle-aged man who couldn’t do anything but to drive, finally pulls over at the stop that’s not his route, walks to the back of the bus and politely asks the goons to leave, but not without taking pictures of their faces and memorizing their school according to their uniforms. the driver apologizes to jae, asking him something in korean, but jae just nods, shakes his head, and speaks in a broken _kamsahamnida,_ _gwenchanayo_ that he learned from a travel guide book.

jae is trying to open his bottle of mineral water but his hands are shaking too badly his fingers don’t have any strength to twist the cap. the alpha stranger, his _savior_ , really, reaches out his opened palm, a proper way for an alpha asking a permission from any unmated omega, and jae hopes he’s smiling to him as he hands over the bottle.

thankfully, jae doesn’t choke as he drinks like he’s been running a marathon. that’d be too embarrassing and pitiful.

“are you okay?” the alpha stranger asks, after waiting for jae to regulate his breathing. he speaks good english, but jae can hear the lack of confidence despite his on point pronunciation.

jae looks up, and his heart sinks, in a good way, when he gets to clearly see how _handsome_ his savior is; the kind of conveniently handsome face that you wouldn’t even have thought is capable of such rightful hostility.

“i’m—i’m alright, thank you so much.” jae grimaces at his squeaky voice. the alpha stranger’s smile reaches his eyes and his whole body relaxes upon hearing jae’s answer.

“you want more help?”

if it was any other alpha asking him the question, jae would have gladly replied with sarcasm or better yet, a punch on their face.

this one though. _this one_ is only making jae’s omega whining to be taken care of so badly.

“no. _yes_. i mean—” jae splutters upon realizing his inner thought, and _the_ alpha is keeping a reasonable distance from him, respecting his space. that’s really admirable, but maybe that’s just jae being all shaken up by the episode.

he runs his fingers through his blue-black hair and hides his face using the neckline of his oversized guns n’ roses t-shirt. it’s getting hot all of a sudden in the bus, his loose denim jacket is not helping, though early october’s temperature at seoul is waaaaay more chill than back home. jae doesn’t dare to look at his savior for a while, trying his best not to get drunk on the alpha’s calming green tea scent.

the bus screeches into a stop. this is not jae’s destination, but when his savior gets up, says, “i go. stay safe.”—jae lets out an accidental questioning whimper, stands up on shaky legs, only to fall down to the floor and feeling the warmth radiating from his savior’s helping hands.

 

* * *

 

his name is park sungjin and he takes jae to eat spicy seafood noodle for their impromptu lunch.

the place is so crowded and everyone seems to know everyone because the server lady only needs a glance at sungjin’s face, decides today that sungjin is going to have two servings of his usual order, and when she comes back to their table near the entrance, she winks at sungjin because she, a beta, surely has picked up jae’s sweet, _sweetly_ natural omega scent by now.

they eat in silence. sungjin laughs when jae makes a shocked face after the first sip of the soup. jae blushes, but he doesn’t mind.

he’s itching to record the visual of the food and the overall atmosphere of the family restaurant for his vlog but nah, that wouldn’t be appropriate. he’ll just ask jimin for another spicy seafood noodle place next time.

sungjin orders mineral water for them, gesturing at jae’s stomach and a mumbled _not soda after spicy noodle not good for your stomach_ and again, jae is positive that he’s swooning but again, that might just be his omega being all muddled up.

“thank you for everything,” jae says, quietly, because he doesn’t want friendly people to stare at him for speaking in english in a neighborhood family restaurant.

“i’m glad,” sungjin says, smiling, and he looks like he’s regretting his slip after he asks, “i have a question.”

jae blinks. he hopes it’s nothing because sungjin could ask _anything_ at this point. jae wouldn’t mind at all.

sungjin still looks apologetic, though. “why no fake scent?”

ah.

jae sighs in a huge relief and sungjin cracks a smile at his reaction.

“i use fake scent, but somehow i forgot to spray my beta deodorant this morning,” jae answers, leaning back against the plastic chair. “also, i’m allergic to suppressants.”

it’s the longest sentence jae ever speaks to sungjin, and the alpha needs a couple of heartbeats to nod, signaling that he understands.

“be careful,” sungjin says, and jae has to mentally scold his inner omega that it’s _nothing_ , sungjin is just being a good alpha and nothing else. “you stay where?”

“the shilla hotel.”

“you want to go? i call taxi.”

“no!” jae yells, and instantly lowers his head by instinct; an omega body language to show conscience of their own wrongdoing. “i’m sorry, i mean, i don’t want to go yet. no, please, i don’t want to be alone.”

 _i still want to spend some time with you,_ more like.

there is a pause and jae keeps his head down.

“okay, i understand.” sungjin says in the end, gently, as if he doesn’t want to send a mixed implication behind what jae really wants and what they can do about it.

 

* * *

 

sungjin is a year younger than jae and he works as a [bartender on friday and saturday, and a rookie actor for an upcoming 50 episodes—that’s right, 50 episodes—monday to wednesday drama on KBS.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090370) he will start filming next week.

today is tuesday.

his studio apartment is a compact place with small everything; small living room for a huge flat screen, playstation 4, and a sofa bed, while a single bed is pushed to the corner with the sheets made, tiny kitchen and bathroom, and a huge bookshelves slash storage. there’s an acoustic guitar perched by the windows slash sliding doors. the rest of sungjin’s clothes that don’t fit in his minimalist, ikea-looking wardrobe is hung on a rack and his shoes are neatly lined on a shoes rack by the front door. everything is in black and white. the small balcony is void of laundry but a small collection of plants. instead of a table, sungjin owns a _kotatsu_ , and jae wouldn’t mind staying here for a while.

the wooden floor is clean. there’s no dirty dishes in the sink.

sungjin’s bed smells like green tea.

“ _are you on pills? i mean, uh_.” sungjin suddenly speaks in korean, but jae understands a worried question when he hears one. he rubs sungjin’s ears to tell him that he’s listening even if his heartbeats are racing and he’s getting slick down there.

the alpha clears his throat, tries again.

“i have condoms but are you?”

“i’m on pills,” jae pulls sungjin’s big, heavy, calloused hand down to press against his flat stomach still clad in his oversized guns n’ roses t-shirt, “don’t worry.” and he licks sungjin’s bottom lip and sungjin bites his tongue, kissing him like there’s no tomorrow.

back home, jae spends his heat alone in his own studio apartment. he’s taught himself not to crave alphas’ touch during heats that come every a hundred days or so, although the kid from business management risk division was compatible with him a couple of cycles ago. still, jae likes to identify himself as indifferent, always turning down mannered or rude alphas in between, but he’s only human; he’s not going to pass the opportunity to sleep with a fine alpha like sungjin.

“can i—“ he cups sungjin’s bulge and moans at the size. “can i suck you off?” when sungjin frowns, jae puts his fist in front of his mouth and gets his tongue moving in his left cheek, and when he looks up, sungjin’s pretty, pretty eyes are darkened with lust.

jae doesn’t know what to do with his newly found slutty act, so he blushes and smiles when sungjin tells him to get on his knees on the wooden floor.

fuck if jae’s inner omega is not squealing in delight at the commanding, alpha voice.

sungjin is even _bigger_ than the kid back home; his cock is at least 8-inches long with cut head and sturdy, veiny body. his balls are huge and jae is not ashamed to admit that his mouth is watering at the sight.

the smell of green tea is stronger around there, and when jae gives the head a tentative lick, sungjin grunts, deep, and he’s biting his bottom lip.

jae rises on his knees to try putting in sungjin’s cock into his mouth, holding the base when he’s at his limit. his saliva is all over the place, easing his fingers and thumb to stroke the remaining of sungjin’s cock that he can’t fit in his mouth. he tightens his throat, hollowing his cheeks, moaning when sungjin spurts out precome in time with his big, heavy, calloused hand grabbing the crown of jae’s hair, gently, as if he doesn’t want to get lost in the pleasure jae provides.

jae makes a nasty slurping sound when he pulls his head back, and sungjin curses in korean when jae looks up from behind his eyelashes and introduces his tongue as he licks a long stripe from the head to the base, stopping at sungjin’s balls, mouthing one, and sungjin’s legs jerk when jae holds onto his plushy waist that looks like sungjin used to work out but decided to fuck it that’s why it’s soft yet hard and jae keeps his eye contact as he presses his tongue and glides it up up up back to the cockhead.

jae knows he makes a pretty picture with his pink lips stretched around a beautiful, hard cock, so he keeps his focus on the cockhead, bobbing his head ups and downs, slurping and slobbering and stroking the body, thumbing the underside veins and liking the stinging pull on his hair and sungjin’s rather quiet _uh, uhnghh_.

“ahh, stop, _fuck_.” sungjin grabs jae’s jawline easily with one hand, causing jae to lose balance and fall on his ass. he apologizes in a hurry, cock making a mess on his oversized black pullover and coughs when he realizes jae’s scent has changed.

jae is hard, and his slick is already dampening his boxer brief.

fuck.

sungjin bodily throws him back to the bed, wasting no time to peel off jae’s tight, black jeans and his soaked boxer brief. jae tosses off his t-shirt, and then tugging at sungjin’s. when they’re buck naked, sungjin lowers his hips down and they both are growling at the first touch of their hard cocks. sungjin ruts against jae’s slimmer, smoother omega cock, and jae spreads his legs wider, letting his slick wreck the sheet.

the bed’s springs are creaking.

it’s only three in the afternoon.

“i hope,” jae giggles, “i hope the walls are not thin.”

sungjin laughs, and tells him not to worry.

“come on then,” jae pushes at sungjin’s chest and nods towards south, “do something.”

sungjin’s fingers are thick, like the rest of him. he inserts the middle finger first, and it goes in easily until the second knuckle. jae whines when sungjin uses his thumb to rub his balls, and he throws his head back, gripping the pillow, when sungjin adds his index finger, rotating them, only to pull them back and coming in with three fingers and then he begins thrusting, stretching them, breathing _hard_ and jae has to applaud his self control.

“ _please_ ,” jae moans after it gets too much but not enough, “alpha.”

sungjin fumbles with the condom because of how drenched his hand is. he uses jae’s vanilla scented slick to stroke his cock, then successfully slipping in the condom and time stops existing in jae’s mind until sungjin is in deep to the hilt.

“okay?” sungjin asks, the muscles on his bulging biceps are tensed as he, jae _knows_ , is holding himself back from fucking jae with no abandon and maybe it’s the omega in him celebrating such alpha, because the fact makes jae feel like crying tears of joy.

“yeah.” jae whispers, digs his nails to sungjin’s shoulders, and submits to what he wants. “please, i need it.”

sungjin is careful. he picks up a steady pace once he’s sure jae is pliant underneath him. the hands on the back of jae’s knees are strong and not wavering as jae thrashes whenever he hits the bundle of nerve, and sungjin is so, _so loyal_ with his praises his husky baritone is always sending a shiver through jae’s spine.

“it’s tight,” sungjin says to the crook of jae’s neck, “but amazing. feel good, jae, so good.”

“ _hngh._ ” jae whines, liking it a little bit too much.

“do i fuck you good?” sungjin asks, nothing but pure curiosity from his husky baritone this time, but _jesus christ_ does that make jae wet.

“ _yes!_ ” jae answers with a shameless moan that gets sungjin smirking above him, kissing his neck and squeezing his cock. “oh, god, _fuck_. please. more.”

sungjin doesn’t seem to be able to multitask as he’s abandoning jae’s cock to sit on his knees, back straight, and he drives his cock with a renewed vigor; every snaps of his hips are precisely for jae’s satisfaction.

jae _takes_ it all, liking how wide he’s stretched down there, and how sinfully wet he is. he can’t keep up with sungjin’s force, so he just lies down with his toes curling up and his arms useless. this is definitely the best sex he’s ever had.

“come?” sungjin asks, his black hair is damp with sweat and he’s got the glow that makes him look hotter than before. jae whimpers, reaching out his arms and sungjin obeys easily; he slows down to lower himself so he can fit in between jae’s greedy arms around his shoulders and possessive legs around his waist and he kisses jae softly, not catering to jae’s lustful demand. he’s smirking _again_ when jae whines, and he starts hammering as he bites jae’s bottom lip, slipping in his thumb for jae to suck while he works his other hand to bring jae to completion.

“close?” sungjin is taunting him with how fast he’s stroking jae’s cock and how hard he’s fucking into him, yet the hand on jae’s face is just as gentle as ever. jae feels it coming; the rolling waves of pleasure from the pit of his stomach is erupting through his cock, and sungjin doesn’t stop his ministration there even after jae is done from the high.

“ah.” jae weakly pushes sungjin’s hand, and sungjin apologizes, chuckling.

“pretty.” sungjin says to jae’s temple and jae closes his eyes, savoring the rare, foreign feeling of being called that adjective for the first time on his life.

“you’re pretty.” and when jae pours his heart to the next bruising kiss, sungjin reaches his climax and jae thanks the heavens that he gets to see such wonderful undoing right before his very eyes.

 

* * *

 

they fuck again after dinner, which is a box of famous korean style fried chicken. jae had to cancel his plan with jimin, who sounded suspicious over the phone but made jae promise to spill the details tomorrow.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  as always, massive inspirations coming from [this](https://babyboyday6.tumblr.com/post/161043040575/can-i-just-talk-about-park-sungjins-dick-i-think) AND [this](https://babyboyday6.tumblr.com/post/161139321970/jaes-biggest-secret-is-that-he-used-to-visit) on @babyboyday6 tumblr.
> 
>  
> 
> TALK TO ME [@marks-hyung](https://marks-hyung.tumblr.com/ask) ABOUT YOUR NSFW HEADCANONS lmao.
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
